I'm Going Crazy-er
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: Diane thought she kiddnapped Maeve and Bobby, but did she really? What happens when she wakes up in an unframiler place in a warm bed? And if she finds out she never kiddnapped Maeve or Bobby, and that she never even knew them? Slight spoilers for 'Zugzwang' but not many. Spencer Reid/Diane Turner romance. I'd appreciate if you'd give this a try and read it. I don't own CM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story feels a bit weird to write, but it is eating at my insides and I have to write it or I'll have no more insides, then I won't be able to write at all! This story also isn't what I usually write, I usually base my Criminal Minds fanfictions on actual Criminal Minds couples (Hotch and Haley, Reid and Maeve, and a work in progress that I haven't posted yet that surrounds JJ and Will) but I have to write it, it may suck, you all may hate it and think I shouldn't continue it, but I have to write it, and if I get good feedback I will continue with it. Thank You**

**Summery: Diane Turner wants to destroy Maeve's life, wants to take everything from her, but nothing more then Spencer Reid, the handsome genius whom Maeve is dating. One day, Diane wakes up in an unfamiliar room, scared to death of where she is and what happened the night before. All she remembers is that she followed Bobby, and saw Maeve, she was stunned by the sight, two guys in love with her, the woman who took everything from Diane, so she followed Maeve and kidnapped her, but did it really happen?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds**

* * *

Diane woke suddenly, gasping as she sat up, scared. Where was she? She wasn't farmiler with her surroundings; white walls, not padded though, a book shelf covered the wall at the foot of the bed, with at least two hundred books on it, a TV on the wall off to her left, it was turned off, a window to her right, bright sunlight shining through gaps in the curtains. And a closet off to the side of the window, on the left side, wooden doors, it was a plain room, but felt cozy and warm and safe. But Diane was still freaked out and scared, still wondering where she was. Diane slowly through back the covers that were covering her legs, she wasn't in what she wore last night, when she was holding Maeve captive. No, she was in gray sweats, rolled up to just below her knees, and she was wearing a black tank top. Now Diane was really freaked out, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and was just about to get up when he walked in. Spencer Reid walked in. Diane's first thought was 'What the hell?'

"Oh, you're awake." Spencer spoke, suprized some.

Diane was speechless a moment, taking in the sight of Spencer, wearing light blue and dark blue plaid pants and a dark blue shirt, "Ah...yeah." She spoke quietly.

Spencer smiled warmly at her.

'Why the hell is he smiling at me? Didn't I kidnap his precious Maeve?' Diane asked herself cynically in her mind.

"How did you sleep?" Spencer asked softly, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Fine, you?" Diane asked as she watched him sit next to her.

"I slept great," Spencer said, "but, I always sleep great with you next to me." he said softly.

'Did he really just say that?' Diane asked herself, confused.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked softly.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, um...what happened last night?" Diane felt silly for asking, but she had a weird feeling what she thought happened didn't really happen.

Spencer chuckled, "Told you, you had way...to much to drink."

"I-I what?" Diane asked, a bit shocked.

"We went out, with the team." Spencer said, "you drank too much and now you can't remember."

Diane put a hand to her head.

"Do you have a headache? I could get you some aspirin." Spencer said, starting to get up.

Diane loosely grabbed his arm, "No, its just...I had a weird dream last night."

"Want to talk about it?" Spencer asked softly, sitting back down and gently taking her hand in his, the hand that wasn't holding her head.

"No...I don't think I want to." Diane said quietly, "You'd think I was nuts."

Spencer shook his head some, "Never."

Diane raised a brow, "Wanna bet?"

"No, because you'd lose." Spencer said.

Diane laughed some, still weirded out by what was happening, she began to think that this was the dream and she had passed out in real life, the life where she kidnapped Maeve and Bobby.

Spencer smiled at Diane, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem to be..."

"Nuts?" Diane asked.

Spencer frowned and shook his head, "No, is something on your mind?"

"I can't remember what happened." Diane whispered, a smile spreading across her face, "But I want to."

"Well, is there anything you do remember?" Spencer asked, concerned for Diane.

"Nope." Diane said simply.

Spencer frowned some, "Well, what do you want me to tell you?"

"What happened last night, the date, why we're both in pajamas, why I woke up in an unfamiliar place, start with those please." Diane said, and for some reason she felt a bit giddy, but tried to stay calm.

Spencer frowned a bit deeper, but then rubbed the back of his neck, "Last night was JJ and Will's one year anniversary and we all went out for drinks, you got drunk and started giggling uncontrollably, the date is May 19th, 2013." Diane frowned but let Spencer continue, "you're in pajamas because its morning and you just woke up, and I didn't think my apartment was unfamiliar to you anymore." he noticed her frown, "Why are you frowning, something wrong?"

"Why'd I go with you for drinks? How is it May 19th, last I remember it was January 16th. And why would your apartment be farmiler to me? This is the first I've been here." Diane concluded.

"You've been here before," Spencer said, also frowning.

"I have?"

Spencer nodded.

"Why?"

"We've been dating for close to a year, you've stayed here before." Spencer said.

"Huh?" Was all Diane could say, she was shocked, scared, confused, worried, and Damn! Why was she feeling giddy?! She couldn't understand any of it, it being May already, her and Spencer dating! It was definitely overwhelming and frightening.

"Hun, are you sure you're okay?" Spencer asked softly, his eyes full of concern.

Diane nods, "Yeah, I just had a strange dream." correction, you are having a strange dream Diane thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! I got two reviews, one was annouymus, but the other was from: CrimMindsReid**** Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this! I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope for some more reviews, don't be shy!**

* * *

_That's it, this is all just some dream and I should just play along, right? _Diane silently thought

Spencer was still looking at her in a concerned way.

"I'm fine, really, I'm perfectly fine." Diane lied, she was still feeling a bit odd.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked softly , gently touching her knee.

Diane glanced at his hand but nodded, though she felt weirder when he touch her. _Gosh, it feels so real! Is this real or a dream? _Diane thought, she wasn't sure, it seemed like a dream, but felt real.

Spencer nods and stood up, removing his hand from her knee, but taking her hand.

Diane looked up at him and stood up, she bit her lip some.

Spencer smiled and led her out of the room.

Diane looked around some as she followed him to the kitchen, she made a mental note that he had A LOT of books, and that a lot was an understatement. Diane figured she must've been staring at the enormous book shelf because of what Spencer said next was:

"You really don't remember being here do you?" Spencer asked with a nervous or confused chuckle.

"No, why?" Diane asked, tearing her gaze away from the book shelf to look at Spencer.

"You were staring at everything." Spencer stated.

Diane felt herself blush some, "Sorry, its just...there's a lot of books here."

Spencer smiled at her, "First time you were here you said something simpler to that."

Diane smiled, she wished she could remember this dream as her reality, instead of what she really remembered.

"I made waffles." Spencer said, "They...might Not be too good...but..."

"You tried, that's the important thing." Diane said softly, doing what she decided to and tried playing along with this crazy dream.

Spencer smiled.

_This dream is great...but I...why can't I remember anything if its my dream? Shouldn't I have at least a small amount of knowledge or a feeling of a memory of things that supposedly happened?_ Diane thought to herself

Spencer brought Diane into the kitchen where it smelt like brunt waffle mix and hot maple syrup.

_I don't want to wake up...but I want to be able to get over this...this...odd feeling of not remembering! _Diane thought as she took in a deep breath, and coughed some, "Did you burn something?" she asked, her voice a bit hoarse from the coughing.

"Yeah..." Spencer said, his tone concerned for her and a bit mortified that he couldn't get all the smoke out of the kitchen.

Diane laughed some. _This dream is so... weird, but enjoyable. _she thought silently

* * *

**how was this chapter? good or bad? please let me know if I should continue, I was not, and I am still not, very confident in this chapter and I fear it may suck**

**Please Review!**


End file.
